


Attention Seeker

by Noella_Diaz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noella_Diaz/pseuds/Noella_Diaz
Summary: Romano is upset about Spain giving more attention to Italy in their threesome. Spain needs to show him how much he really cares.





	Attention Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This contains scenes of sexual intercourse with Spain/North Italy/South Italy, with incest, too. Both Italies will be children in this. This could also be considered as rape.

Small Romano stomped throughout Spain's villa. He came to a halt when he saw what he was looking for; Spain.

"Bastardo! I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Aw, how sweet, Romano!"

"No it's not, shut up! I wanted to talk to you about something!"

"What is it?" Spain still beamed at him, no matter how harsh Lovino appeared.

"You haven't… given me… much attention lately. You're always spending all of your time and affection on Veneziano, that's the problem with our relationship— I'm the one getting left out!" He snapped, childish tears pooling in his eyes.

"Oh no, please don't cry, we're sorry! We'll make it up to you… yes?" Spain smirked darkly, a slight shadow covering his jade orbs.

"W-wait, what are you-?" Spain slammed the younger boy against the wall.

"Come on, Lovi. Let's have some fun…" Antonio scooped up poor, little Roma and threw him over his shoulder, also finding North Italy, wrapping his arm around his waist and holding him tightly to his side.

"w-wahh, what are you doing, big brother Spain?" Spain held a psychotic grin on his lips, as he carried them to the bedroom, locking the door behind him after throwing the two on the bed.

"It's okay, we are just going to play a little together, okay?"

Toni crawled on top of the twins and watched them, amused as they squirmed, with a loving gaze.

"L-let go of me, bastard!" He ignored Lovino cries of protest, and lifted up his shirt.

Italy whimpered, and pulled himself up by his elbows.

"M-mine!" He groaned out, pouncing on Lovi and attacking him with kisses all over his face before finally placing lips on his brother's, gripping his struggled arms down on to the bed with surprising strength.

Their lips not in sync, because of Romano's eagerness to get away. Italy growled, not being able to get his tongue in Roma's mouth, until Spain spoke up,

"Let me help you, Vene." Toni ripped off the bottom twin's boxers and grabbed his smaller member. Lovino gasped and wiggled a bit whilst the younger twin shoved his tongue in his mouth, swirling it around a bit, and pushing away Lovino's when he tried to get him out of his mouth.

Romano cried out a muffled 'stop', but that would never have done the trick.


End file.
